Hesitant Hinata Hyuga
by ChibiMitarashi
Summary: Hinata is rather hesitant to have a little fun with her girlfriend, Seiko. But Seiko knows how to handle that well! Warning: Yuri Lemon!    Trade request with LatinaSuccubus


**Hestitant ~Hinata Hyuga~ (Naruto Yuri)**

_A trade request with LatinaSuccubus ^0^_

Name: Seiko Maaka

Age: 18

Appearance: A little past shoulders dark brown hair cut in choppy layers, her bangs fall around her face. Light tan, brown eyes, 5' 5'' tall. Lean, some-what developed. Usually wears short jean shorts, white thigh high stockings, regular black ninja shoes, dark red long sleeved shirt under a short jean vest.

Personality: perverted, sarcastic, creative, random, laid-back, engergetic

Background: Seiko is an author much like Jiraiya, in that she writes perv books, but they are mostly lesbian fantasy (demon, fairies, vampires ect.). Her pen name is Sen Hongo. Hinata knows this is sometimes a little reluctant to DO IT. lol

Other: Hinata and Seiko are dating... ^o^

.:clickety:.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!"

The Hyuga girl smiled softly as she peeked out of her second story window - Seiko was waving at her from the ground floor. "W-what are you doing, Seiko?"

"Waiting for my favorite person in the whole wide world to invite me in!" The Maaka girl grinned up at her girlfriend as she removed her hands from being cupped around her mouth. Hinata blinked at her before her head slowly boobed in a nod. "Just let me get dressed, please."

The brunette was already halfway through the window. "Oh, I was supposed to wait, huh?" Grinning still, Seiko leaned forward and caught the younger girl's mouth with hers.

"You were," Hinata scolded and playfully swatted at the older girl. "But there's no point in such anymore, now is there?"

The older girl's grin widened as she shook her head in agreement, dropping to the floor of the Hyuga's bedroom. "So whatcha doin' today, Hinata?"

"I was planning on lazing about..."

Seiko's grin gave way to a suggestive smirk as she started for Hinata. The younger girl, busy with searrching for something to wear amongst her closet, gasped loudly when the older girl's arms slipped around her, directly benneath her bust, the brunette's mouth pressed softly against the Hyuga's neck. "S-Seiko..."

Her mouth started nibbling softly. "Hn?"

Instinctively craning her head back, Hinata let out a light moan. "I-I take it y-your book's g-going well?"

Seiko grinned and pulled back, not allowing herself to release her hold on the dark-blue haired girl before her. "Very well actually." She took careful steps back towards Hinata's bed and pulled her down as she bumped against the backboard, pulling the two of them down onto the messy bed. "I wanted to celebrate with my favorite person in the whole world."

Hinata blinked at the suggestive tone in Seiko's voice and tried to worm her way out of the older girl's hold as she realized what her girlfriend was talking about. "S-Seiko, n-not today!" As she spoke, her face steadily changed from a creamy ivory to a vibrant red.

In response, the older girl simply began nibbling on Hinata's neck once again, her hold tight. "Aw, why not? I missed you while you were away!"

"B-because..." The Hyuga stopped speaking and struggling for a moment, now aware she had no answer that would make Seiko give up. And in all honesty, she'd miss the older girl just as well...not to mention, what Seiko loved to do the most. "I've no idea..." Hinata sighed defeatedly.

"Yay!" Seiko grinned excitedly as she rolled with Hinata, pinning her slightly younger girlfriend beneath her. "When you do get an idea, be sure to let me know what it was, I'd loved to hear it..." She grinned and started in on nibbling the other girl's bottom lip, listening contently to the little murmurs escaping Hinata.

Hinata sighed softly as Seiko started to pull at her shirt, kissing up the younger girl's stomach. Her hands feathered out across the pale skin, caressing softly as her mouth found the peak of Hinata's breast, sucking gently. Seiko smirked at the sound of Hinata's moans, swapping breasts, giving that one the same treatment as the other one - when she was done, her mouth started trailing down the Hyuga girl's body once more. She lightly flicked Hinata's clit with her tongue, running her tongue over the girl's moist entrance. The older girl's hands held Hinata's hips down firmly, getting a loud groan from the younger girl as she tried to buck upwards.

"S-Seiko...please, no t-teasing..."

Seiko smirked slightly as she looked up at Hinata. She caught those lavender eyes with her brown ones for a moment, before she drove into her. Hinata moaned loudly as she caught a hold of Seiko's short locks, fisting her hands in the older girl's hair while Seiko tongue-fucked her. Each moan that escaped the Hyuga girl was pleasurable, and louder than the last - Seiko replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, kissing her way back up to Hinata's mouth. She sucked lightly on the younger girl's lower lips, pumoing her fingers in and out.

"S-Seiko...!" The name came out on a langorious moan from Hinata, and Seiko only grinned as she licked her fingers clean, watching the Hyuga girl pant beneath her. When she'd regained her breath, the younger girl wasted no time attacking Seiko's mouth, or pulling Seiko's shirt from her body. Hinata greedily felt alongst the older girl's chest, dragging her fingers slowly and delibarately up and down her girlfriend's torso. Chuckling between soft moans, Seiko watched Hinata move - her chuckle turned into a giddy giggle as Hinata's mouth moved across her waistline and down to her warmth.

"Mmm, Hinata...oh!" The Maaka girl shivered pleasuably as Hinata's tongue entered her, moving rapidly with a vengeance, her fingers rubbing agaisnt her clit. It didn't take too long for the older girl to release her juices - after "cleaning up", Hinata crawled back up Seiko's body, rolling off to lay next to her.

"That was fun," Hinata giggled as she snuggled into Seiko's body.

Seiko laughed lightly as she nuzzled Hinata's neck. "I'd have to agree. It's always a pleasure to come over and see you. I should make the trip more often!"

Hinata sighed playfully. "But then nothing would ever get done!"

Seiko laughed in response and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist. "Yeah. You'd get done ALOT." After Hinata's smacking of Seiko's forehead, the two cuddled close and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's that. Hope it was good read!


End file.
